Just Too Different
by akatsukinokuruma
Summary: Athrun Zala lives the perfect life. Popularity, great friends, a girlfriend who does whatever he wants. But when he meets a girl from his past, everything starts falling apart. Betrayed by his girlfriend and best friend, he is out for revenge. AU AxC, AxM
1. Chaos Unleashed

Just Too Different

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED Destiny nor Gundam SEED. (Why do we have to write disclaimers anyways?)

Athrun and Cagalli Fan Fiction as well as an Athrun and Meyrin Fan Fiction.

Okay… A Cagalli/Athrun/Meyrin Fanfiction. I bet most of my readers will want Cagalli to be with Athrun. Just wait and see. Some Athrun/Lacus in the beginning.

I know a lot of people hate **Meyrin** because:

She **'stole'** Athrun from Cagalli

She looks like **Fllay**

She walked off with **Athrun** in the Final Plus while Cagalli was working

But I have **clauses** to all of those reasons:

**Cagalli** gave up on Athrun. And no one is sure Athrun likes Meyrin that way. I mean, you've all probably had a crush before. Is Meyrin in trouble just because she happens to like someone?

Okay, this reason is so **dumb**. A big "So what?" comes to mind.

Cagalli chose her **country** over **Athrun**. **She** took off the ring. **Proof**.

Okay, now I'll stop annoying my readers and get on with the story.

**Chapter One – Chaos Unleashed**

Athrun Zala smiled. He was sixteen, a junior at Midfield High. He had a great life. He had great grades, he was captain of the basketball team, football team, hockey team, and on the rugby team as well as tennis. Right now he was walking hand-in-hand with his girlfriend, Lacus Clyne. She was one of the prettiest girls in school, smart, not very athletic, but polite and kind.

Athrun smiled at girls as he walked past them with Lacus. He waved at his friends as he passed them. Undoubtly, he was very popular.

Athrun turned the corner. Chaos was about to unleash into his perfect world. If only he knew. If only.

He bumped into a freshman girl. "Oops!" he gasped as he knocked all her books down. He let go of Lacus' hand and bent down to help the girl pick her books up. He grabbed a few books… Then he looked up at the girl to apologize.

"Listen, I'm really sorry…" Athrun caught a glimpse of her face. The girl resembled this girl he used to know. She had her red hair in two cute pigtails. Her eyes were gray-purple, and she had an innocent expression. No make-up. "Um, what's your name?" he asked suddenly.

The girl stared at him strangely. "Thanks for helping me. Um, my name is…"

Just then, Lacus pulled on Athrun's arm. "Hurry up. I need to get to my English class. I promised to help Ms. Lands mark some tests." She pulled him a little.

Athrun was about to tell Lacus to wait, but when he turned to look at the red-haired girl, she was gone. Just like that. Athrun allowed Lacus to pull him away.

Lunchtime

"Athrun? Hello?"

Athrun shook himself. "Huh?" Lacus had been talking to him.

Lacus frowned, but patiently repeated herself. "I asked you if you were available to go shopping for shoes with me after school. I need to decide to get white, pink, purple, or blue for my show next week."

"Huh?" _Oh damn. I heard shoes. Yuck, not my department. How am I gonna get out of this? Wait… I know. _

"Kira!" He pulled the arm of a his best friend. "Aren't you going to have to take your sister to the mall for some shoes?"

Kira nodded. "Yeah. Her name's Cagalli."

"Whatever. Can you take Lacus? I'm busy with hockey and then rugby, and I have a French test to study for."

Kira sighed. "Sure."

Athrun turned back to Lacus. "Hey, guess what, babe? You can go with Kira and um… Katy, um, no, Kigali, no, um, anyways, his sister."

Lacus frowned. "Again? I went shopping with them twice last week and four times this month already. Are you always busy?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry. Shopping for shoes sounded like so much fun…" _Please forgive my lie_. "But, next time, okay?"

Lacus nodded glumly. "Okay."

After Lunch

Athrun got up and walked to the staircase. He was about to go up when he spotted a girl bent over a table in the library. (I'm using my school's look as an example, and our library is right behind the stairs )

It was that red-haired girl again. Again. What was her name? Athrun was about to climb the stairs, but curiosity took the better of him. He walked into the library.

He walked to the girl and tapped on her shoulder. She turned around to look at him. Her purple-gray eyes gazed into his green ones.

"Yes?" she asked.

Athrun started. Right. He was supposed to say something. Shoot. He forgot everything as he looked into her eyes. He got lost in them. Lost.

"Um… I didn't catch your name before." Athrun blurted out.

"Shh!" People around them looked at him.

"Um, my name is Meyrin Hawke."

Meyrin. Meyrin. Why did it sound so familiar?

"Um… What's yours?" Meyrin asked.

Oh right. He forgot to introduce himself. "My name is Athrun Zala."

Meyrin raised an eyebrow. Athrun Zala. Hmm. Figured.

"I'm gonna go now, Athrun. I need to get to class. I promised my teacher that I would help him set up the lab."

"Who is your teacher? And what room?"

"Um, Mr. Trine. And Rm. 202."

"The science lab?"

Meyrin nodded.

"I'll walk you there. My classroom is 204, right beside yours." Athrun told her.

Meyrin nodded again.

"Did you say you had Mr. Trine?" Athrun asked.

Meyrin nodded yet again.

"Isn't he a bit perverted?"

Meyrin laughed. Finally.

Athrun smiled. "But he is."

Meyrin smiled back. "I guess." She admitted.

Athrun smiled at her. They reached the room.

"Well, um, I guess I'll see ya later." Meyrin smiled.

Athrun nodded. Meyrin was about to go into the classroom when Athrun called out.

"Wait!"

Meyrin turned around. "Yeah?"

"Um… Can I have your phone number and e-mail?"

Meyrin looked surprised. "Um, sure." She ripped a piece of paper out from her notebook and wrote on it. She handed it to Athrun and waved. Then she left.

Athrun stared at the piece of paper. It read:

pigtailstothemax at minervacom

And under it said:

(555) 020 – 6749

Athrun grinned. Another number to add to his list. (Great, back to perverted boy thoughts… no offence to any guy readers I may or may not have! )

Anyways… he had another girl's number and e-mail.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Please review. I know this is mostly going to be Athrun/Meyrin and Athrun/Cagalli. If you didn't like it, flame away.


	2. Two Betrayals

Hello my lovely readers (and reviewers, RIIGHT:) Lalala That is me when I get a flame… figure it out. Love you too! I was looking at my profile and decided to continue this story, then went to reviews and saw I got another review. Hmm. But I already wrote it before I saw that anyways…

I hate this story. Don't get me wrong, the plot is fine. I just hate the way I made people OOC. –sighs- And I know I'm hated just because my story bears the "Athrun Z. & Meyrin H." –gaaasp!- Their names are together! Help us, dear Goodness! Please, GET OVER IT. T-T Anyways, I should really take it off, it's Athrun-centric… but I'm leaving it up there for spite. Wow, I think this is my first grudge! And it's against people I don't know… how very sad. Hmm, that says something. :)

**Chapter Two – Two Betrayals**

Athrun shuffled through his bag and pulled out a little black notebook. He opened it, and flipped to a blank page. The book was almost completely filled, each page crammed with numbers and names. Yes, this was his book of all the girls he knew, friends or dates. He copied down Meyrin's number and closed the book, and shoved it back in his bag. Lacus should never see a thing like this. No girl should.

"Class! May I have your attention please!" A lady clapped her hands at the front of the room. Athrun looked up, attentive. He was a good student, always having the face of listening. But that did not mean he was listening…

As the teacher explained the task, his thoughts drifted to Meyrin. Why did she seem so oddly familiar to him? He just couldn't place her.

--

Next Morning.

Athrun walked through the halls. He suddenly became aware of snickers and giggles surrounding him. What?

He walked further down the hall to Lacus' and his shared locker. He began to feel self-conscious as more stares and giggles followed him. What was going on? Then he spotted Lacus at their locker. It was originally hers, but they had shared lockers ever since they first went out.

"Lacus!" he called. She didn't hear him, but as she bent down to pick up a book, he caught sight of Kira beside her. _Kira? What's he doing here?_ He wondered.

"Lacus!" he called out again. Lacus turned his way, a big smile on her face, but it somewhat dropped after she saw him. "Oh. Athrun. I—I was looking for you."

Athrun nodded. "Everyone's been giving me weird looks. Do you know why?"

Lacus looked away. "Uhh, we have to talk." She pulled his arm and led him to a corner.

"Ugh, Lacus, what's up?"

"Athrun… I… feel really bad saying this… but it seems for the past couple of months, you've been ignoring me."

"Ignoring you?" Athrun asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes. Like shopping. You haven't gone with me for the past few months, I've always had to go with Kira and Cagalli."

"Cagalli? Who's that?"

"Athrun. Cagalli, Kira's sister?"

"Oh, err, right."

"So, well, since I've been spending so much time with Kira, I got to know him more. He is a really nice boy, and I think… I think I like him."

"Wh-What!?"

"I like Kira. And he likes me. And since you don't seem to care for me, I think it would be best if we cooled off."

Athrun was angry. Kira? _My best friend? Why would Kira do this? He's not like this…_

"Athrun?"

"Huh? Oh… fine. Sure, whatever, leave me." He growled. Athrun turned around, grabbed his books out of their locker, and sighed. "I'll move my stuff tomorrow."

"Um, thanks. I know this is weird for you, but—"

"I'm fine. Excuse me." Athrun cut in. _Kira. Watch out._

--

Lunch

Athrun glared at his two best friends (one being his _former_ girlfriend) sitting together and laughing. _I can't believe they would both betray me. I never thought Kira would be the kind to… Ugh!_

"Hey! Your name is Athrun, right?"

Athrun grudgingly turned around, and came face-to-face with a pretty blond-haired girl.

"Y-Yes…"

"My name's Cagalli. You're my brother's best friend. I don't think I've ever seen you before, though. Except in pictures." Cagalli grinned, and stuck out her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Ri-ight. _You're_ his sister? I see… a little resemblance?"

Cagalli pouted.

Athrun laughed. She was so cute when she was angry.

Wait. This was Kira's sister… Revenge? Not a bad idea…

--

Cliffie-ish. See! To all you Meyrin-haters and ASUCAGA fans… LALALALALA. No Meyrin, so no flaming on pairings, I know Athrun and maybe some others were a little OOC… -sighs- That's why I don't like this story… the plot doesn't work well with these character's attitudes… so… Review cause it makes me happy? X) Ugh, I wish it was longer too…


End file.
